


Walking You Off A Cliff

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mind Control, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day eleven.He hated being Pym's lab rat.





	Walking You Off A Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been awhile since I've written these two. Enjoy it, it's a weird one!

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Eric thought that he really needed to stop coming over to see Pym. They didn’t even particularly like each other, nevermind want to see each other, and Eric was a little sick of being used as a damn lab rat. Because Pym, no matter how little he wanted to see Eric, always had something he could try out on him.

The ray gun he had pointed at him seemed more like the work of a super villain than a hero, but Eric generally understood how that felt. It was why he kept going to see Hank even though they didn’t like each other, because he _got_ it in a way.

In the back of his mind, he realized that he could still feel something. Maybe it was panic or maybe it was the fingers cupping his face, but he wasn’t in control. Present but completely out of it, he tried to open his mouth and say something. But the words didn’t come out and he couldn’t move his hand to slap those prodding fingers away.

“Let’s try this.” Hank mumbled into the space between them, his voice hitting Eric’s ears like it was spoken through a wall.

And then Eric’s hand was moving, curling around Hank’s wrist and holding on. Eric tried to move it away but nothing happened, and he realized just what Pym’s gun was for.

People called him stupid and he’d generally agree with them, but it was obvious what Hank had invented. Some sort of mind control device, and Eric happened to be the one to test it out. When Hank pointed it at him, he had told him not to worry and that he would undo it right away.

But Eric knew that wasn’t true. Because Hank was looking at him with those far off eyes, the eyes he was far too familiar with, and he knew what was going to happen. That bastard was going to use his little sock puppet body for weird dirty shit, Eric just knew it.

“You know, O’Grady. I was going to let you go right after testing it,” Hank started, swallowing thickly, “but there are some other experiments I want to test.”

He was panting like a fucking dog in heat, already starting to rut against Eric’s lifeless body. His hands were moving without his consent, running up Pym’s sides and pulling him closer. Eric knew he’d have some choice words for Hank when it was all done, but he couldn’t really concentrate on it.

It wasn’t quite an out of body experience, he was present enough to feel what was going on, yet out of it to the point where he couldn’t really control any of it. He tried pushing against the hold, tentatively at first but with force soon enough, but it was like pushing against a brick wall and expecting it to move. Still, Pym winced slightly, flexing his own mind back and pushing Eric down completely.

“None of that. You’re not smart enough to beat my mind anyway, O’Grady.”

Eric knew it was true but, if he could, he’d roll his eyes and cross his arms. Stupid, jerky Pym with his weird mix of superiority and inferiority complex, and his weird desire for Eric’s body. What was up with him, he hated Eric but always wanted to fuck him?

His thoughts were cut off by Pym hissing, hands closing around his neck like a vice. 

“Shut up, stop thinking so loud.” He growled, eyes boring down into Eric’s.

It felt weird, to be choked without really feeling it. A hint of pressure, his body reacting while his mind wasn’t present. Eric wasn’t sure how it worked, but he couldn’t help but try and squirm against the hold. 

And, oh, did that interest Pym? Blue eyes went wide, pupils blown, and he groaned. Tightening his hold on Eric’s neck, he let out a forced little laugh.

“Interesting. Can you even feel it?” Hank said, hips rolling forward again.

He would’ve shrugged if he could. Eric knew he was being choked, but it was hard to feel much of anything. He was more or less aware of what was going on, and could see what was happening. But he was like a living doll in a way, and the thought actually terrified him. He hoped Pym couldn’t keep him like that forever, that he would be freed eventually.

“Relax, I’m not a monster. I’m just going to run a few more experiments and then you’ll be free to go.”

Hank let go of his neck for a moment, he could feel his body’s chest heaving in attempt to get air back in, but the action wasn’t his own. Instead, he could only watch beyond his heaving chest as Pym reached down to free himself from the confines of his dorky pressed slacks, already fully hard in his hand. Eric couldn’t really do anything for him but, from the half-wild look in Pym’s eyes, he was already doing what Hank wanted him to do.

And then Hank was leaning back in, rucking Eric’s shirt up to bare his flat, pale stomach and chest to the stale lab air. He trapped his cock between their bodies, starting to fuck the space between them like a wild animal. His moans sounded like they were coming through water, but Eric could still feel his body starting to get warmed up.

Those hands found their spot on his neck again, choking his ragdoll body as Hank rutted against him, panting and moaning. When Hank got like that, there really was no stopping him, his mind set on getting off against the body that he was controlling. Eric hated that he’d probably be getting off too if he could.

Because, the truth was, Hank was inside of mind. With or without the mind control gun.

He’d make fun of Pym for how quick of a shot he was if he could, it only took him a few more rough thrusts to spurt hot cum over his chest, moaning loudly and without care if anyone heard him.

Orgasm must’ve taken away the hold Pym had over him, because Eric snapped back into his body all at once. He let out a loud, hacking cough, suddenly feeling the effects that the choking had on his body. 

He knew he should run away. But he was suddenly hard and Hank’s eyes were on him, hands still smearing cum into his skin. And he figured that there was probably no harm in getting himself off before leaving.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
